Ashtin Roth/Gallery
Photoshoots Ashtin Roth headshot 01.jpg Ashtin Roth Headshot 2 by KC Creative Design via Googleplus.jpg Ashtin Roth - jakejoe 2015-03-14.jpg Ashtin_Roth_-_jakejoe_crop.png Ashtin Roth 2014-07-31.jpg Ashtin Roth 2014-07-19.jpg Ashtin Roth - jakejoe - AvanteVlado - 2015-01-26.jpg Ashtin Roth jakejoe 2015.jpg Ashtin Roth 2015-03-01.jpg Ashtin in red 2015-02-06.jpg Ashtin sharkcookie.jpg On Dance Moms Season 4A Ashtin Roth with Paige - 2013-11-27 - Big Trouble in the Big Apple.jpg Ashtin Roth - 2013-11-23 - Chloe Lukasiak - Big Trouble in the Big Apple.jpg Ashtin Roth - 2014-01-12 - Big Trouble in the Big Apple auditions.jpg Season 5A LA Auditions ChloeS Brynn Sarina SarahR Ashtin Tessa others 2b.jpg LA Auditions ChloeS Brynn Sarina SarahR Ashtin Tessa others.jpg Ashtin posting photo to wish JoJo a happy birthday (May2015).jpg CADC_2015-01-11_-_dancemomofficialspoilers_exclusive_(watermarked).jpg CADC Ashtin Roth unwatermarked 2015-01-11.jpg 512 CADC.jpg 512 cadc group dance.jpg CADC 17Jan2015 10932200 424783064344859 231309218 n-1-.jpg CADC 17Jan2015 10685535 331032973766451 7925433760775799044 n-1-.jpg Ashtin and Jennifer Roth 2015-01-18.jpg Ashtin with Cathy 2015-01-15.jpg ChloeSmith Tessa Haley Liza Ashtin Kaycee.jpg CADC 23Jan2015.jpg CADC posted 2015-01-23.jpg Haley Huelsman - Tessa Wilkinson - Ashtin Roth - Kaycee Rice.jpg Ashtin Roth IG 2015-01-30.jpg Ashtin Roth with Kaycee Rice in snow.jpg ChloeS AshtinS HaleyH snowfall 2015-02-27.jpg Ashtin Roth in Pittsburgh snow - 8 degrees - 13Feb2015.jpg LtoR HaleyHuelsman KayceeRice JenniferRoth AshtinRoth LizaSmith ChloeSmith.jpg CADC team Feb2015.jpg CADC uploaded Feb2015.jpg CADC Haley Tara Chloe Vivi Ashtin Tessa posted 13March2015.jpg 517 cadc.jpg CADC No Haters 2015-02-10.jpg Ashtin and Kaycee 2015-01-15.jpg Ashtin and Vivi 2015-02-14.jpg Ashtin - activated industry wear - flexibility 2015-03-16.jpg Tessa ChloeS Ashtin ErinSR Haley Kaycee CADC Stand Up.jpg CADC via ReneeW-Twitter.jpg CADC posted 2015-03-28 - with Cathy and Erin.jpg HalleyH hugged by JenniferR as AshtinR looks upset.jpg Season 5B Ashtin posting pic with Tessa - tagged candyapples 2015-05-13.jpg ChloeS Tessa Haley Ashtin Ava - filming downtime - posted 2015-05-16.jpg Ashtin Haley ChloeS Tessa - posted 2015-05-16.jpg Awards on 9May2015 - posted by ReneeW with hashtag BDA.jpg Haley in BDA team jacket with Ashtin - 2015-05-09.jpg Haley Ava Tessa ChloeS Ashtin - posted 8May2015.jpg Ashtin and Arizona fans at Xpression in Arizona - 2015-05-02.jpg Ava Haley HillaryDuff Ashtin ChloeS Tessa - 2015-04-30.jpg Tessa Ashtin ChloeS Haley 2015-04-29.jpg Tessa Kaycee Ashtin ChloeS Haley 2015-04-28.jpg Tessa Ashtin Kaycee Haley Chloe 2015-04-28.jpg Kaycee (held) - Tessa Ashtin CloeS Haley - 2015-04-28.jpg Jennifer and Ashtin Roth - ALDC Grand Opening 30May2015.jpg Tessa Ashtin Renee Liza ChloeS Jennifer Jessalynn Bryan - uncertain location time.jpg 531 Melanie producer Jennifer Ashtin Haley - trophy at nationals.jpg JenniferR Haley Tessa Ashtin ChloeS Melanie - 31May2015.jpg Ashtin invited to ALDC LA opening - with Jiffpom - 2015-05-30.jpg ChloeS Ashtin Liza Melanie JenniferR Renee Tessa Haley - dinner - 2015-05-29.jpg Tessa Chloe Ashtin ALDC LA.jpg Alexa Ashtin Molly 2015-06-07.jpg 528 Ashtin and Jay.jpg 527 04.44 Ashtin Roth.jpg Booty Camp Ashtin Roth - Abby - 2014-08-11.jpg Ashtin Roth - to Maddie on M-s birthday.jpg Abby - Ashtin Roth - Tony Moore - Sarina Jassy - Los Angeles 2014-08-13.jpg Asthin Roth - Abby 2014-02-04.jpg Ashtin Roth with Gianna Newborg - posting on night of Season2 AUDC finale broadcast.jpg Ashtin Roth - with Haley McKaylee Kalani Sarina Gianna - AUDC.jpg Ashtin Roth - ALDC class - 2013-09-17.jpg Ashtin Roth - with Payton and Leslie at ALDC studio - 2013-09-10.jpg Ashtin Roth - with Maddie and Nia.jpg Ashtin Roth - with Haley McKaylee Tessa - 2013-08-25.jpg Ashtin Roth with Abby Lee Miller 2013-08-19.jpg Ashtin Roth with Abby - 2013-08-15 - Booty Camp.jpg Ashtin Roth - Abby - Master Class - 2013-07-21.jpg Ashtin Roth - made cuts of Abby until singing - 2013-07-23.jpg Miscellaneous Ashtin Roth - Brynn R.jpg Ashtin Roth - Addison Moffett.jpg Ashtin Roth - Abby - 2014-12-05.jpg Ashtin Roth 2013-12-12.jpg Ashtin Roth - MollyL AlexaM AsiaR KristieR 2013-05-28.jpg Ashtin Roth 2013-03-04.jpg Ashtin Roth with Addison Moffett.jpg Category:CADC Dancer Galleries Category:Dancers Root Galleries